


colored with crimson

by lovelylogans



Series: 13 days of halloween [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sunsets, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, when i say fluff i MEAN fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylogans/pseuds/lovelylogans
Summary: Patton wraps his arm tighter around Logan’s shoulders, feeling the thick, chunky cable-knit pattern under his hand, enjoying the sensation of Logan’s warmth under the soft, sapphire sweater. Well, technically it’sPatton’ssoft, sapphire sweater, but Logan tends to borrow his comfy-wear a lot, and Patton’s definitely super happy to let him.Patton’s wearing a gray sweater—it’s old, and a little worn-through at the elbows, and stretched out, but it’s practicallybroken inat this point, he’s not about to getridof it—and Patton tugs the sleeve over his knuckles, tucking his thumb through the hole he’s worn into it specifically for that purpose, before he reaches toward Logan and makes a grabby-hand.Logan, obligingly, slides his hand into Patton’s, twining their fingers together.





	colored with crimson

**Author's Note:**

> _Beautiful! beautiful! hasten to me!_  
_Colored with crimson thy wings shall be;_  
_Flowers that fade not thy forehead shall twine,_  
_Over thee sunlight that sets not shall shine._  
_-the fay,_ victor hugo
> 
> this is for the 13 days of halloween prompt over at [@sanderssidescelebrations!](nderssidescelebrations.tumblr.com/post/187843455281/sanders-sides-spooky-month) today’s prompt is **sunsets in sweaters!**

“Comfy?”

Logan hums drowsily, and Patton presses his lips against Logan’s hair, trying not to smile _too_ obviously.

“Are you _too_ comfy?” He asks. “You sound like you’re about to fall asleep.”

Logan yawns, revealing his white, straight teeth and pink, pink tongue. “Not tired.”

“Mhm,” Patton says, letting the teasing tone leak through a little more. “’Course you’re not."

Even with the coffee that they’d had on the way—pumpkin spice, which Logan always _says_ he doesn’t like but always drinks the majority of their split thermos, anyway—Logan’s still tired. He’s been facing a lot of late nights, which makes sense, since’s he’s an astronomy major, so Patton really can’t fault him too much for being sleepy.

Logan shifts, so that his head is more evenly pillowed on Patton’s shoulder, and Patton adjusts accordingly. Really, Patton thinks he’s done a pretty good job of making the bed of his pickup truck comfortable. He’s put down a couple old mattress toppers, so it doesn’t _feel_ like they’re sitting on metal, and almost all the blankets and pillows in their apartment are either beneath them or on top of them or wrapped around their shoulders, so it’s plenty warm, even with the brisk wind.

Patton wraps his arm tighter around Logan’s shoulders, feeling the thick, chunky cable-knit pattern under his hand, enjoying the sensation of Logan’s warmth under the soft, sapphire sweater. Well, technically it’s _Patton’s_ soft, sapphire sweater, but Logan tends to borrow his comfy-wear a lot, and Patton’s definitely super happy to let him.

Patton’s wearing a gray sweater—it’s old, and a little worn-through at the elbows, and stretched out, but it’s practically _broken in_ at this point, he’s not about to get _rid_ of it—and Patton tugs the sleeve over his knuckles, tucking his thumb through the hole he’s worn into it specifically for that purpose, before he reaches toward Logan and makes a grabby-hand.

Logan, obligingly, slides his hand into Patton’s, twining their fingers together.

“I love you,” Patton says, heart still bursting with happiness because he can _say that,_ and Logan will—

“Love you too,” Logan murmurs quietly, a little shy, a little embarrassed, almost, but Patton _grins, _because Logan can _say that back. _

He leans down to kiss him as soft and gentle and loving as Logan deserves, and Logan kisses him back, all lazy and lingering touches, and Logan makes a soft, pleased noise into the kiss. Patton pulls back, just to see Logan all bleary-eyed and belatedly closing his mouth, like his reaction instincts were all kind of slowly logging off, and—

“You’re so cute,” tumbles out of Patton’s mouth before he can help it, “I love you so much, honey, you’re so lovely, I _adore_ you—”

Logan ducks his head, but Patton can still see enough of his face to be able to tell that he’s _blushing,_ which, what is Patton supposed to even _do_ with that, with his handsome amazing boyfriend all flustered and flushing and—

Patton wraps his arms around Logan again, hugging him and pressing his lips against Logan’s hair.

“Love you,” he mumbles. “Love you, love you—“

Logan puts his head on Patton’s shoulder again, except that he’s turned his face enough that Patton thinks he might be _hiding _in Patton’s neck. 

_“...dearest,”_ Logan mumbles chidingly, so quiet that Patton wouldn’t have been able to hear it if he hadn’t been straining his ears, except he _was,_ and so now Patton’s beaming, because his boyfriend gave him a _pet name._

“I’ll stop, I’ll stop,” Patton says, even if he’s still grinning, and resumes wrapping his arms around Logan. “Verbal affection meter’s topped out for right now, got it.”

The way that Logan’s wrapping his limbs around Patton in a way that kinda makes Patton think of an octopus probably means that the _physical_ affection meter is not even close to being topped out, but that, he has realized, is basically impossible, when it comes to Logan. Of course, if Patton pressed him on it, Logan would ardently deny anything, which is why Patton will never press him on it _ever,_ thanks, because if Logan needs to think that Patton’s oblivious to Logan needing cuddles in order to obtain them, then he’ll let Logan think he’s oblivious all day long.

Patton _does_ rest his cheek against the top of Logan’s head, though. Just cause.

The sky’s growing gradually redder and redder as the sun dips lower and lower in the sky, dying the streaky clouds orange and crimson and ochre, and Patton sighs softly at the sight, inhaling the scent of Logan’s lemon shampoo.

Sunset, Logan had told Patton on the way here, is often debated on how long it lasts. The “golden hour,” commonly used in photography, lasted for an hour succeeding sunrise and preceding sunset. It takes anywhere from seventy to one hundred minutes to get dark after sunset. The scientific definition of dusk depends mostly on the solar elevation angle, which is split into three phases.

There wasn’t an exact answer on that. And, if pressed, Patton wouldn’t have had an exact answer on when he grew aware that Logan’s soft puffs of warm breath against his neck started growing longer and deeper and more even, either. 

He just knows that as the sun dyes their surroundings crimson, like it’s setting the falling leaves on fire and igniting the brown, dying grass, and when he turns his head just slightly to comment on it to Logan, he can see Logan’s eyelashes brushing against his cheek. Fast asleep.

Patton smiles, and presses his cheek against Logan’s hair.

He’ll wake Logan up when the stars come out and get brighter. That’s his favorite time of dusk, anyway. There’ll always be other sunsets.

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>(this could technically fit into a verse of a fic that i'm currently writing but haven't yet published shhhh consider it a sneak peek)</strike> [we have ART!!!](https://lovelylogans.tumblr.com/post/188609684361/sometimeswritingsometimesdying-i-said-i-would)


End file.
